La Garderie
by Shali-83
Summary: [En collab avec Makena] Lucifer et Alexiel doivent surveiller les 4 Anges élémentaux dans un petit parc. Que vont faire nos 4 petites têtes blondes ?


**La Garderie…**

**Auteurs :** Makena et Shalimar  
**Source :** Angel Sanctuary  
**Genre :** one shot, délire complet sur les petits Anges, shonen-aï/yaoi/hétéro !  
**Disclamers :** Les personnages de Angel Sanctuary appartiennent à Yuki Kaori.  
**Note :** On a eu cette idée voilà un long moment lors d'une conversation téléphonique ! Alors voilà le résultat… Par contre, dans ce petit machin qu'est notre collaboration (le première entre l'ArchAnge et l'ArchiDiablesse !!!!), nous avons changé certaines choses : Lucifer et Mikael ne sont plus frères jumeaux mais seulement frères et Lucifer est plus vieux de beaucoup ! Les 4 Anges Elémentaux sont de pauvres petits gosses d'à peine 5-6 ans !

Makena s'occupera du couple Gabriel/Mikael (enfin surtout Mikael) et Shalimar de Uriel/Raphael (surtout Uriel !) !  
Bonne lecture !!!

oOoOoOoOo

Alexiel était debout devant le grand parc de Rakiah. Elle regarda sa montre en soupirant et remit une mèche de cheveux en place.  
- Il est en retard ! disait-elle avec une petite moue.  
Elle sentit qu'on lui tirait sa longue robe blanche. Elle baissa alors les yeux et regarda la petite fille qui l'accompagnait.  
- Oui, Gabriel ?  
- Alexiel ! Y'a Uriel qui veut pas jouer avec moi ! pleurnicha la petite.  
Alexiel lui passa une main affectueuse sur le haut du crâne et lui sourit. Elle regarda alors en direction du petit Uriel. Ce dernier était assis par terre et jouait avec un petit bout de bois.  
La jeune femme allait aller le trouver lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit son petit ami et deux morpions !  
- Désolé du retard, mon amour ! fit-il en l'embrassant. Mais Mikael a fait un bordel monstre !  
- C'est même po vrai ! râla un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges. C'est Raphinou qui voulait pas !  
Les deux adultes regardèrent les quatre morpions de six ans en soupirant. Ils devaient les surveiller pour toute la journée mais cela allait s'avérer difficile... surtout lorsque Gabriel sauta au coup de Mikael.  
- On va dans le parc ! fit Lucifer en portant Uriel qui restait assis.  
Les trois autres partirent comme des fusées vers la grande allée menant au grand bac à sable et autres amusements.  
Mikael qui avait réussi à échapper à l'étreinte de Gabriel, courut retrouver Raphael. Ils se mirent à courir, suivis par la petite Gabriel qui peinait à les rattraper.  
- ATTENDEZ MOI !!! leur cria-t-elle.  
Elle arriva à les rejoindre et elle se planta devant eux et s'écria, furieuse :  
- MIKAEL, CE N'EST PAS ZENTIL DE PAS M'AVOIR ATTENDUE !!!  
- AH !!! TU M'ENERVES TOUA A VOULOIR ME SUIVRE !!! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !! lança Mikael.  
Gabriel se mit à pleurer alors que Mikael levait les yeux au ciel et que Raphael la regardait avec pitié. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour la réconforter un peu.  
- Pleure pas Gabriel, je suis là moua, je veux bien jouer avec toua, tu sais ! lança le petit garçon avec un sourire enjôleur.  
- Non ! répondit Gabriel. Moi, je veux rester avec Mikael !  
- ET MOI JE VEUX PAS ! hurla le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges.  
- LUCIFERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!! hurla à son tour la petite fille. YA MIKAEL, IL EST PAS ZENTIL AVEC MOUAAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
Lucifer regarda tendrement Alexiel et déposa Uriel qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il s'approcha lentement de la petite fille puis appela Mikael qui vint auprès de son frère sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire engueuler.  
- Mikael ! lança Lucifer d'un ton froid. Tu peux pas être plus gentil avec Gabriel ?  
- C'est une fille et elle m'énerve ! répondit le petit garçon sans se démonter. Bon moi, je vais jouer !  
Mikael s'éloigne laissant la pauvre Gabriel qui pleurnichait, s'accrochant fortement à Lucifer.  
- Gabriel ! lança Alexiel. Va les retrouver, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Tiens ! Vas-y avec Uriel !  
Alexiel poussa doucement Uriel vers Gabriel, celle-ci n'hésite pas une seule seconde et prit le garçon par la main. Tous les deux s'en allèrent alors rejoindre les deux autres.  
- Lucifer, on est vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge avec ses quatre là ! Ce n'est pas possible… pourquoi ça tombe sur nous, on n'a rien fait pour mériter ça ?  
Lucifer saisit sa petite amie et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour la rassurer.  
Gabriel courait vers les deux autres, embarquant Uriel à sa suite. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le toboggan où Mikael était haut perché, criant comme s'il venait de prendre le château.  
- C'est pas à touah ! hurla-t-il. Les filles, ça a pas le droit de monter !!!!  
Il glissa alors la pente et s'arrêta devant la petite fille qui lui fit les gros yeux.  
Pendant ce temps, Uriel s'était installé, silencieux, dans le sable. Il avait attrapé la pelle et le seau que les autres dédaignaient et se mit à faire un joli château.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il donna un dernier coup de pelle et son oeuvre fut terminée. Il la regarda, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Assis par terre, il finit par relever les yeux vers la personne qui lui cachait le soleil. Mikael se dressait devant lui, tout content. Le petit aux cheveux rouges donna un gros coup de pied dans la demeure de sable et se mit à rire.  
Uriel fronça les sourcils avant de se relever. Il fixa son acolyte de ses petits yeux verts. Et, sans se démonter, donna un coup de pelle dans la tête de Mikael. Il le regarda et fit demi-tour, marchant jusqu'au tourniquet.  
Mikael se mit alors à brailler et courut vers son frère.  
- Uriel, il m'a donné un coup de pelleuh !!! pleura le petit.  
- C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas l'embêter ! fit Lucifer en soupirant. Fiche-moi la paix, morpion !  
Mikael sécha ses larmes et jeta un regard noir à son frère. Il lui donna un coup dans le tibia avant de s'en aller, courant vers le toboggan.  
- T'es messant toi aussi ! cria-t-il alors que Lucifer se levait.  
- Laisse-le..., soupira Alexiel en le tirant par la main.  
Pendant ce temps, Uriel s'amusait avec le tourniquet. Il sentit alors quelqu'un se glisser à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Raphael. Le petit le regardait avec un grand sourire.  
- Dis, tu veux jouer avec moi ! lança le blondinet en lui prenant la main. On va jouer au docteur !!!  
- Je veux pas ! répondit Uriel mais Raphael lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
Le brun le regarda, un peu choqué, et descendit du jeu pour aller se cacher derrière Alexiel et Lucifer.

- Pov Mikanou -

Zen ai marre de mon frère, il m'énerve, et l'autre-là, le grand nigaud m'énerve aussi...  
Pfffff de toute façon, l'était même pas beau son château !  
Et pis moi, ze veux me battre et zouer à la guerre ! Ils sont pas drôle les zautres !!  
Pfffff zaurais mieux fait de pas venir !!!

- Fin Pov Mikanou -

Gabriel observait avec attention Mikael, elle aimait pas le voir spécialement comme ça renfrogné et grincheux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle serra les poing et se dirigea vers le petit garçon.  
- Mikael, tu arrêtes tout de suite de bouder, c'est pas bien du tout ce que tu as fait à Uriel !!! Tu as cassé son château, va lui demander pardon !  
- NON, MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN !!! hurla Mikanou. Et puis fiche-moi la paix, et arrête de venir m'embêter !!! Je joue pas avec les filles, va jouer ailleurs !!!  
Mikael, encore plus énervé, se dirigea vers Raphael !  
- Bon, allez viens avec moi Raphael ! On va jouer tous les deux !!! On va jouer à la bagarre.  
- Non moi, je veux jouer au Docteur, et je ne veux pas me salir ! Si tu veux, on va à la balançoire ! proposa Raphael d'un ton enjôleur.  
- Bon d'accord ! répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouge. Mais après, on joue à la guerre !  
- Oui oui on verra ! lança Raphael  
Raphael et Mickael se dirigèrent vers les balançoires tandis que Gabriel soupira et alla retrouver Uriel qui s'était caché derrière Lucifer  
- Dis, Uriel, tu voudrais pas venir avec moi voir les fleurs là-bas ? Elles sont très belles, tu viens, heinnnn, dis??????????  
Uriel la regarda avec hésitation. Le petit était le plus timide des quatre... Mais il attrapa la main que lui tendait son amie. Tous les deux marchèrent jusqu'à la grande pelouse et ils s'assirent tranquillement près du parterre de fleurs.  
- Viens ! On va chercher des trèfles à quatre feuilles !!! s'égaya la petite en se couchant sur l'herbe.  
- D'accord ! sourit Uriel en faisant pareil.  
Les deux petits farfouillèrent avec attention l'herbe qui les entourait. Les fleurs mauves et roses des trèfles étaient partout mais ils ne virent que des trèfles à trois feuilles. Gabriel se releva, le visage triste.  
- Y'en a pas ! dit-elle en regardant son ami.  
- Attends ! sourit-il en prenant un petit bouquet de trèfles à trois feuilles.  
Il fixa les petites feuilles vertes et le visage de la petite fille s'illumina alors qu'une quatrième pousse apparut sur chacune des tiges.  
- C'est joli !!! sourit-elle alors que Uriel lui donnait le bouquet. Merci ! l'embrassa-t-elle sur la joue.  
Uriel rougit en sentant le bisou de Gabriel ! Il se mit à tortiller le bas de sa chemise. Il vit Gabriel se lever et courir vers Mikael pour lui donner un trèfle.  
Le petit brun se releva et marcha vers les balançoires vides. Il grimpa sur l'une et commença à se balancer. Ses longs cheveux bruns en catogan flottaient derrière lui, en rythme. Il sursauta alors en sentant deux mains derrière lui, le pousser. Il tourna un regard pas très rassuré et vit Raphael lui sourire.  
- Je te pousse !!! s'enthousiasma le petit blond. Après, tu viens jouer avec mouah ?  
- Je sais pas ! répondit Uriel en le laissant faire.  
- Sitoplèèèèèè !!!! supplia Raphael.  
- D'accord ! répondit Uriel agacé. Mais tu m'embêtes pas !  
Le petit blond lui fit un grand sourire avant de le pousser sur sa balançoire. Il regardait Uriel avec un grand sourire. Il tourna son regard vers Lucifer et Alexiel qui se bécotaient sur le banc. Raphael se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant puisque tous les adultes le faisaient... Alors il décida qu'il ferait pareil avec Uriel. Uriel, c'était son ami alors il accepterait, se dit le petit.

- Flash Back -

Mickael commençait à s'embêter à jouer avec Raphael, il fixa son camarade de jeu puis lui dit  
- J'm'embête, je vais jouer à autre chose, allez à tout à l'heure !

- Fin du Flash Back -

Il se dirigea vers le Tourniquet et commença à monter dessus. Il s'installa au milieu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'eut pas trop le loisir d'y réfléchir lorsqu'une rafale du nom de Gabriel arriva en trombe à ses cotés.  
- Tiens, Mikael c'est pour toi ! lança joyeusement la petite fille en tendant un trèfle à quatre feuilles à son ami.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin là??? Tu veux que je mange de la salade, t'es malade... ?  
- Mais non imbécile, c'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles c'est un porte bonheur !  
- Me traite pas d'imbécile... Pot de Colle...  
- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un missantttttttttttttt !!! répondit la petite fille.  
- Holàla, toi t'es qu'une filleuh ! Et les filleuh, ça fait que pleurer, arrête de pleurer, je vais le manger ton truc !  
- MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE CA SE MANGE PAS IDIOTTTTTTTTT !!!  
- HURLE PAS DANS MES OREILLES JSUIS PAS SOURD... ARRETE DE CRIER, TU M ENERVES !!!  
- Mickael, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! lança la petite fille.  
Elle descendit du tourniquet et commença à s'éloigner, mais elle fut bientôt rejointe par son camarade de jeu.  
- Dis, Gabriel ? T'as pas faim foi? Si on allait manger une glace ? On peut demander à mon frère et à Alexiel de nous en acheter pour nous quatre !!!  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !!! répondit la petite fille en lui adressant un grand sourire. Allons voir Lucifer et Alexiel !!!  
Mikael et Gabriel s'approchèrent de leurs aînés et les regardèrent avec un regard presque suppliant.  
- Quoi encore ? demanda Lucifer d'un air fatigué.  
- On veut une glaceuuuh !!!!! s'emporta Mikael en lui sautant dessus. Une groooooosssssse glace !!!!!!!  
- Descend, morpion ! rouspéta Lucifer.  
- T'es missant ! lui dit Gabriel en plissant les yeux.  
Alexiel se leva et attrapa la main de la petite. Elle regarda en direction des deux autres sur la balançoire.  
- RAPHAEL ! URIEL ! Venez, on va manger une glace.  
A cette phrase, Mikael se mit à tourner autour du banc comme un fou, trop content qu'il était en répétant : "on va manger une glaceuuuh !!!"  
Raphael arrêta la balançoire et prit la main de Uriel pour courir vers les autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Uriel voulut se dégager de la main de son ami mais ce dernier serrait très fort, à la limite du possessif.  
- Viiii ! une glace !!!!  
Tout ce petit monde se mit en marche vers le glacier le plus proche. Mikael choisit la plus grosse de toutes avec plein de parfums ! Gabriel prit juste un cornet avec menthe/pistache. Raphael prit noix de coco, chocolat vanille avec un peu de chantilly tandis que Uriel choisit vanille, tout simplement. Ils allèrent se caler dans l'herbe.  
Alors que Uriel mangeait sa glace, Raphael se pencha vers lui et lapa la vanille qui coulait sur les doigts du brun, sous le regard écarquillé du concerné. Uriel retira sa glace avec un regard méchant.  
- Tu veux goûter ? demanda Raphael en tendant sa propre glace.  
Uriel hésita un moment mais finit par prendre un bout. Il se mit de la chantilly tout autour de la bouche.  
- Attends ! fit Raphael.  
Le blond s'approcha de lui et passa sa langue sur tous les endroits couverts de chantilly. Uriel piqua du fard et se dégagea avant de se lever. Il courut se cacher derrière la jupe de Alexiel.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda gentiment la jeune femme.  
- C'est Raphael ! dit-il d'une petite voix nouée. Il est méchant, il me fait des trucs bizarres !  
Il se colla encore plus à la jupe en regardant Alexiel avec des yeux rouges.  
Mickael continuait de déguster sa glace avec délice quand Gabriel s'approcha doucement de lui puis finit par s'asseoir près de lui, le regardant manger !  
- Mikael, tu devrais manger plus doucement sinon tu va être maladeuhhhh et moi je ve pas que tu sois maladeuhhhhhhhhh  
Elle se leva puis vint passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune garçon.  
Mickael soupira mais ne dit rien donnant la priorité à sa glace. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes il finit par craquer :  
- GABRIEL, LACHE MOI, ZE MANGE MA GLACE !!!!  
Uriel était toujours collé à Alexiel et il regardait Raphael par intermittence, les joues rouges.  
- Uriel... va jouer avec les autres ! soupira Alexiel.  
Mais le petit lui fit signe que non ! Alexiel soupira encore et le prit pour l'asseoir entre Lucifer et elle sur le banc.  
- Sale morpion ! râla Lucifer en regardant le petit brun.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Raphael s'approcha alors et se planta devant eux. Il tortilla ses doigts avant de tortiller son pied par terre. Il regarda Alexiel avec un petit sourire.  
- Mais je voulais pas qu'il se salisse ! dit Raphael avec une petite voix. Après, il allait s'en mettre plein dans ses cheveux !  
- Raphael ! soupira Alexiel. Bon, Uriel ! Va jouer avec lui ! finit-elle par dire en le descendant.  
Uriel protesta mais il dut se résigner quand il vit le regard de Lucifer. Raphael lui attrapa la main et le tira joyeusement vers les balançoires. Uriel s'arrêta et se mit à pleurer... Raphael se rapprocha et le regarda.  
- Ben pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Je veux pas jouer avec twaaa ! répondit Uriel en s'essuyant les yeux avec la main.  
- Mais... viens ! on va faire de la balançoire !!! s'écria Raphael en le tirant. Viens !!! Je te pousse !!!  
- Je veux paaaas...  
Raphael le regarda avec une petite moue... il le tira alors vers le bac à sable et il s'assit pour faire un château. Il finit par lever les yeux vers Uriel qui pleurait toujours. Raphael farfouilla dans le sable et trouva un petit caillou bleu. Il le tendit à Uriel avec un grand sourire.  
- Tiens ! On fera le toit de la tour avec ça !  
- Sniiff... d'accord ! finit par dire Uriel en s'asseyant.  
Il attrapa une pelle et commença à faire le château avec le blond. La petite forme de sable prit doucement forme et Uriel retrouva son sourire. Raphael restait calme et essayait de trouver une autre façon de l'approcher sans le faire partir ! Il tourna son regard vers les deux autres : Gabriel était collée à Mikael qui tentait de finir sa glace correctement.  
Il ne pourrait pas avoir d'aide de ce côté-là. Il regarda Lucifer et Alexiel qui restaient collés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie allait se terminer dans quelques secondes.  
Une idée germa dans sa petite tête blonde. Il fixa Uriel un moment, comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Au bout d'un moment, Uriel ne comprenant plus trop ce qu'il faisait, leva les yeux vers son camarade.  
- Tu as un souci ? demanda finalement Uriel en penchant la tête vers Raphael.  
- Hum non… ! mentit le blond en haussant les épaules.  
Uriel n'allait pas le laisser avec un souci, ça il le savait ! Alors autant jouer celui qui se fait prier. Il n'avait que 6 ans mais il était très précoce et intelligent pour son âge.  
- Tu peux me le dire, hein ! lui répondit Uriel, les mains dans le sable et penché un peu en avant.  
Raphael fit mine d'hésiter un moment. Il soupira et se pencha un peu pour murmurer à Uriel.  
- Tu sais pourquoi Alexiel et Lucifer restent toujours collés comme ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant les deux concernés.  
- C'est parce qu'ils sont namoureux ! répondit le brun.  
- Non, c'est parce qu'Alexiel est malade ! Lucifer la soigne comme ça ! souffla Raphael sur le ton du secret.  
Uriel le regarda, étonné mais perplexe. Ses yeux verts se posèrent à nouveau sur le couple, se demandant si les paroles de Raphael étaient vrais ou non… Mais Raphael devait devenir docteur alors il devait mieux le savoir que lui.  
Le blond fit semblant de se sentir mal pour attirer le regard de son camarade. Au bout de quelques minutes, le stratagème fonctionna et c'est un Uriel inquiet qui lui demanda si ça allait.  
- Tu es malade aussi ? murmura-t-il. Attends, je vais chercher Alexiel !!! lança-t-il en se levant.  
Mais la main de Raphael se referma sur son poignet pour le faire rasseoir.  
- Mais elle est malade aussi et Lucifer la soigne ! fit Raphael tout penaud.  
Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux, Uriel réfléchissant… le blond n'avait pas tord !  
- Tu peux me soigner, toi ! reprit alors l'ange de l'air.  
- Moi ? Mais… je ne peux pas !!!  
- Si ! Juste une fois, après je serais tout guéri !  
Le brun resta perplexe encore une fois. Ses petits yeux verts retournèrent sur Alexiel et Lucifer… il pouvait bien essayer, non ? Cela lui coûterait quoi ? Et Raphael le laisserait tranquille après, s'il le guérissait ?  
- D'accord ! lâcha Uriel. Je dois faire comment ?  
Raphael faillit sautiller sur place mais il était censé se sentir mal. Il se mit devant Uriel et s'approcha un peu… bon, comment ils avaient fait, les deux adultes ? Ah oui, il fallait poser ses lèvres là, comme ça, sur celles d'Uriel et bouger un peu.  
C'est ce qu'il fit, sentant quand même Uriel reculer. Mais le brun ne bougea pas et finit par faire comme Raphael. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Uriel rouge pivoine et Raphael plus en forme.  
- Tu vois, je vais beaucoup mieux !!! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.  
Uriel ne répondit pas… c'était tout bizarre. Deux mains passèrent autour de son cou et il manqua de tomber en avant alors qu'un poids glissait dans son dos.  
- Pourquoi vous vous faites des bisous ? demanda Mikael, affalé sur Uriel, en tirant la langue.  
- Je le guérissais ! se défendit Uriel. Comme Alexiel et Lucifer !  
Mikael tourna ses yeux vers lui et se mit à rire, il glissa sur le sable et se roula par terre, sous le regard « je n'ai rien fait » de Raphael.  
Uriel les suivit des yeux tous les deux et gonfla ses joues. Il se leva et les planta là, tous les deux. Mikael se fit joyeusement enguirlander par son ami blond.  
Le petit ange brun resta tout le reste de l'après-midi à éviter Raphael. Il s'était fichu de lui et en plus, lui, il l'avait cru ! Il ne ferait sans doute plus confiance au petit blond. Aussi toute l'après-midi fut mise en œuvre pour rester dans son coin. Et le fuit essayer tant bien que mal de rattraper le coup sous les cris de rire de Mikael.  
Quand il fut enfin l'heure de partir, les quatre petits étaient malgré tout bien fatigués de cette après-midi au parc. Ils furent assez calmes pour le retour. Mais Uriel resta loin de Raphael, tout comme Mikael tentait de se débarrasser de Gabriel. Leurs deux accompagnateurs se jurèrent de ne plus recommencer et de fourguer ces petits monstres à d'autres !

**Quelques centaines plus tard…**  
Zébul, le sixième niveau…  
MIKAEL !!! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE !!!! cria une fille aux longs cheveux bleutés.  
C'est ça !!! fit le bien nommé Mikael en s'en allant. Pour me faire encore engueuler ?!!! Pas question !!!!  
Mikael s'engouffra dans un long couloir du palais ministériel, Gabriel sur ses talons.  
Mikael ! Tu vas aller tout de suite t'excuser auprès de Métatron !!! déclara Gabriel en le tournant avec force. Tu es irrespectueux et impoli !!!  
Et alors ? Je suis comme ça ! s'emporta Mikael en se dégageant. Commence pas à me faire la morale !  
Il reprit son chemin, encore plus énervé qu'à peine. Gabriel resta debout, le visage rouge de colère. Elle souffla d'exaspération en serrant les points. D'un pas bien décidé, elle courut encore après Mikael. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande allée qui amenait à la sortie du palais. Mikael s'arrêta net et Gabriel le percuta sans le faire exprès.  
Mais tu vas me lâcher ?!! J'ai pas que ça à faire !!! s'emporta Mikael.  
Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excuser ! fit Gabriel avec autorité.  
Raaaaah !!! répondit Mikael en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille au moins une fois dans ta vie ?!!! fit l'Ange de Feu. Déjà quand on était petit, tu me collais tout le temps !!!! Mais pourquoi tu me poursuis ?  
Gabriel le fixa avec noirceur. Elle finit par lui attraper le col de sa veste et l'embrassa, ce qui stoppa net toute protestation. Mikael avait les yeux grands ouverts, plutôt incrédule. Et Gabriel le lâcha enfin, pour lui tourner le dos et repartir vers le palais.  
Ca te va comme réponse ?!! lui lança-t-elle en se retournant.  
Mikael la regardait, toujours avec ce même air incrédule. Il avala avec difficulté et piqua du fard. Il inspira à fond et s'en alla en marmonnant. En chemin, il croisa Lucifer et Alexiel qui le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ? soupira Lucifer en regardant son frère.  
Il a dû se disputer, encore, avec Gabriel ! répondit Alexiel en haussant les sourcils.

**Au même moment…**  
Rakiah, le niveau où vivait l'Archange de l'Air Raphael. C'est là que se trouvait sa belle et grande demeure.  
Dans le couloir menant aux appartements de ce dernier, on pouvait déjà entendre des bruits insolites. Plus on se rapprochait, plus on pouvait distinguer des gémissements entre coupés de soupirs !  
Deux personnes étaient allongées sur le grand lit aux draps de satin complètement chiffonnés. Raphael prit appuie sur ses bras quelques minutes, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il fit un mouvement arrière de la tête pour rejeter ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et deux lèvres capturèrent sa bouche.  
Tu vas me tuer ! fit le médecin en rompant le baiser pour fixer la personne, aussi nue que lui, en face de lui.  
J'ai souvenir d'une certaine époque où tu voulais me sauter dessus ! rit la personne. Et tu te moquais de ce détail !  
C'est vrai ! sourit Raphael en l'embrassant. Mais maintenant, c'est différent !  
Hn ? s'étonna son amant en haussant un sourcil.  
Je ne te saute pas dessus ! commença Raphael avec un regard lubrique. Je te saute tout simplement, Uriel !  
Raphael rangea son sourire pour une grimace de douleur. Uriel venait de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de manière excessive.  
Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! fit Uriel en colère.  
Ca je le sais ! finit par sourire le blond en l'embrassant langoureusement malgré les protestations de Uriel. Disons que je te fais l'amour, c'est une nuance plutôt intéressante !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas finir six pieds sous terre ! commença Uriel en l'embrassant. Vous avez intérêt à reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêté, docteur, parce que je me sens bien malade ! termina-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant pour le coller encore plus contre lui.  
Hum… c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fini de vous ausculter ! fit Raphael en reprenant ses mouvements tout en l'embrassant.

**Fin**

Le 27 Octobre 2006  
Bisous  
Shalimar et Makena


End file.
